


Argument

by crescent_gaia



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument over hunting alone is hiding more than Skywise thought it could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> I don't own the fandom or the characters as they belong to the awesome Richard and Wendy Pini. This is set after Kings of the Broken Wheel and Wolfshadow (found in In All But Blood on the Elfquest website).

Skywise could hear the arguing, one sided, as he got closer to the tree den that he shared with Cutter and Leetah. He took one look at Moonshine waiting outside the den and realized it was one sided because the chief was arguing with Strongbow. He couldn’t remember the last time they argued since the return and wasn’t sure if he liked that there was some spark of the past or not. “How long have they been going at it?” he asked quietly. He didn’t want to walk in until it was necessary but he also didn’t want the chief and archer to get to exchanging blows again.

“Since the first moon rose,” Moonshine replied quietly. Her face was pale and her arms wrapped around herself did nothing to hide the shiver that was there. 

“So half an hour,” Skywise said and rubbed his face. “Surprised that you’re out here instead of in there.”

“I agree with Cutter,” Moonshine said. “Strongbow went off hunting alone; it’s against one of the rules and the last time…” She took a shaky breath. “The last time he went off hunting alone, he and Lashpaw nearly died from the foaming sickness. He’s only alive because we were able to get them to the trolls and it was sweated out of them. It was… Leetah wasn’t here and it was the one time that we truly needed her.”

Skywise nodded. “If we hadn’t stayed to try to reason with Rayek…”

“You didn’t know what he was going to do,” Moonshine said. “None of us did. Not even Cutter saw what was going to happen and he’s been able to puzzle out stranger happenings over the years.” Both of their heads turned as there was a loud banging from inside the den. She moved to go in, but Skywise stopped her and went in alone.

“Thought the two of you were past banging fist together,” Skywise said. He moved over to a bowl that was smashed against the wall, the source of the banging, and realized that it could be fixed. He glanced over at Cutter, who was turned away from Strongbow with his fists clenched and as tense as a bow string. Strongbow was leaning against an opposite wall, staying calm despite the fact that he was the source of Cutter’s anger.

_I am not a cub who needs to have someone following me when I hunt!_ Strongbow sent, including Skywise in on the conversation. _And I have been talking calmly or you would have felt it. The only one arguing in any force is Cutter._

Skywise looked at Cutter, his fist clenched, and then back at Strongbow. “He’s got sense to be worried as he’s got a long memory. If you need to be reminded, you should go look at Moonshade. She’s about a shade away from the moon right now.”

“Which is one of the reasons for the rule,” Cutter said, turning back around to face Strongbow. “I know you think it’s stupid, but we cannot trust this world. You nearly died once and I don’t relish the thought of you nearly dying again so soon. It doesn’t matter that you survived it once; there are hundreds other ways to die.”

_Aye and I’ll have lived a good long life, Cutter. All of us have, thanks to you, and I am not saying this to get out of the argument. The Way is to live without worrying about tomorrow. That doesn’t mean to not have common sense and I know that. But there is no one as quiet as I am when hunting and Moonshade had other duties to fulfil._

“I’m getting some of my quiet back,” Skywise said. “And I can always use more lessons on how to be quiet. I know it might mean you’ll come back empty handed, but I won’t mind going with you. You just need to find me before you go headfirst into the forest. Or even Ember could help; you just have to remember that she is more of age now and isn’t a cub.”

“Ember would be better than Skywise,” Cutter said quietly and relaxed a bit, unclenching his fists. “But he’s right. You do need to stop thinking of some of the pack as cubs and more as members of the pack who can help.”

Strongbow nodded. _I will. Is there anything else, my chief?_

“No,” Cutter said. He waited until Strongbow left, listening for Moonshade leaving as well, before moving and pulling Skywise into a tight hug. “I don’t like the idea of you going hunting.”

Skywise nuzzled Cutter’s cheek and chuckled. “Well, I’m not made of glass and I’m not a cub. I might not have all of my wolf spirit back, but I have some of it, and some sense. So, really, how is it worse for him to take me instead of him taking Ember?”

“Because I know she’s going to take my place someday and I’d rather her have all the practice she can,” Cutter said, going quiet. “I wish I could stop thinking about the future, Fahr.”

“None of us can stop doing that completely, Tam. And you do it more than anyone else because you worry more than anyone.” He moved toward the pile of furs, taking Cutter with him as he did so. They let go of each other for a moment before finding a comfortable spot on them and curling up together again. “Why do you think about it so much?”

“Because there will come a day where I’ll either be gone or be asking Leetah to do the same for me as she did for you,” Cutter replied. “And it seems sooner rather than later. Part of me doesn’t want to leave and part of me knows that it’s the way to die. So, either way, Ember is going to become chief. I’m either going to die or I’m going to give up my wolf blood as you did.”

“I only did it because I thought you were gone and… I don’t like death,” Skywise says quietly.

“I know, Fahr,” Cutter says, his arms wrapping tighter around his soul brother. “I think I just want to rest a bit.”

“Showing your age?” Skywise quipped, which earned him a hit to his shoulder. “Ow, okay! Not doing that.”

Cutter chuckled, a soft rumble in Skywise’s ear, as both of them kept close to each other. The argument in Cutter’s mind would go on, as Skywise could feel it, but neither voiced it. They would just be in the Now and save everything else for tomorrow.


End file.
